general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Do Miami: Day By Day/Issue 29
“They’re alive, Eddie, let’s just move so we can find them.” Tyrone said wiping the water from his eyes off with his sleeve. “I just can’t believe I left Latoya back there, I searched for her and searched and I couldn’t find her, just fuck, I hope she’s alright, man.” Eddie didn’t reply to Tyrone he just walked ahead with a depressed look on his face, still thinking of what happened. “Never mind, it’s just me rambling, I know you don’t want to talk, just, I’ll leave you alone.” Tyrone said as a sad expression formed on his face. ---- Brianna and Javonte ran for what felt like days until they finally made it to a small vacant house. The front door was locked and Javonte not wanting to waste any time still hearing sirens in the distant and close by just kicked it down going inside. There was nothing inside the house, it was just emptiness with not even left behind furniture. There were barely any windows and the rain outside made the house look even darker. Javonte and Brianna panted immensely before Javonte just took a seat in the corner. “I’m sorry about Alex, Brianna, he was a good dude…” Javonte said attempting to sympathize. “Don’t say sorry if you don’t mean it.” Brianna coldly said just sitting in the other corner with her back turned to Javonte. “What?” “You didn’t care for Alexander, neither did Tyrone, Henrique, Eddie, or any of them as a matter of fact.” “Don’t be like that Brianna, we d—“ “No you don’t, you don’t give a shit that he died and we were forced to leave him, you don’t give a shit about anyone but the main crew of the whole Saints gang anyway, everyone else is just there for you, you don’t give a shit who risks your life for you guys, all that matters is you all survive, and fuck everyone else.” Brianna said with aggression raising in her tone. “Is that what you really think?” Javonte asked with his feelings hurt. “I had to watch my brother, my fucking brother! Die in front of me. He died just so my worthless ass can survive! He was the closest thing in my life at the time, and you want to know what? Tyrone and Eddie cared when he died, they felt extremely bad for me and helped me through that time to make me get over it. Alexander was a good friend, we didn’t talk like that but when we did he was a cool dude, so don’t pretend I’m the bad guy, when you didn’t even say shit about loving him until his final breath! Not to mention, when Tyrone found you, you was a fucking mess, so don’t go saying we don’t care, cause that’s bullshit and you fucking know it!”Javonte angrily said with tears about to come out of his eyes. “Who the fuck do you think you are?!” Brianna angrily said as she got up and violently grabbed Javonte’s collar and pinned him against the wall. “You don’t know what I’ve been through in my life, the shit I wish I could change but can’t. You know nothing about me, what I did to survive out in the streets, what kind of…JOBS I worked to keep a fuckin’ roof over my head! You have no goddamn right to criticize me when you don't know shit about me.” Brianna shouted still holding Javonte pinned against the wall. “Yeah, you know what? I may not know the shit you’ve been through, but you don’t know what I’ve been through either! So just get your fucking hands off of me!” Javonte angrily said releasing his grip from Brianna. “You want to treat me like shit when I’m trying to help you get through what I’ve been through, then fine, be my guest and just close yourself out from the rest of the world, I don’t give a shit what you do.” Javonte said storming into another room furiously. Brianna was furious, but got surprisingly calm very quickly. She sat in the corner of the room just waiting the storm out with tears flowing from her eyes. ---- Tyquan and Henrique had finally stopped running, they stopped in a rundown neighborhood with two apartments. “What we doing here?” Henrique asked scanning the area. “Paying someone a visit.” Tyquan replied going to the apartment on the left and going inside the left open gate. He walked up the stairs that led to a door that had muffled a lot of coughing. Tyquan banged on the door with Henrique just having his arms crossed looking in the other direction. The door opened and there stood a small skinny man with cargo shorts and a bleached hoodie along with brownish-blond hair. The man sniffed up a powdery substance that was in his hand and looked up to see Tyquan. “Ooh, Tyquan, how you been man.” The man asked in an awkward tone along with an awkward face. “Not good Jospeh, just lost a few of my crew, and I ain’t really handling it well..” Tyquan said trying to hide his depression. “Look, I gave you two weeks already, but me and my boys, we need that cocaine, we need to sell cause we especially ain’t gonna be getting paper on the streets with some of my homies clapped.” “Look, braw, it’s just been a difficult time for me, you need to gi—“ Tyquan didn’t even let him finish as he grabbed him by his neck and held him up on the wall. “Don’t bullshit me Joseph! I see you sniffin’ more than a pound every fuckin’day, and you gonna fuckin’lie to my face?! I ain’t in the best mood and I’ll definitely pop a nigga if he try to fuck with me, now you’re gonna give me that shit so I can sell it, or I’ll get my ese over there to blow your brains out of your ass!” Tyquan aggressively said. “Al—alright man, just relax, I got the pounds right here, just don’t hurt me man!” Joseph said pleading for his life. “Fucking pathetic homes.” Henrique said with a smirk as always on his face. “Just get the shit so we can get the fuck out of here, I want to meet with the boys back at the meet up spot.” “Gimme the keys to your van, we ain’t carrying this shit ‘round the hood.” Tyquan demanded. Joseph pulled the keys out of his hoodie pocket and gave them to Tyquan. “Aight let’s go.” Tyquan and Henrique got in a van that was something that a hippy would drive it, but they had no choice but to drive it. There was a long silence in the drive, neither of the men knew what to say to each other. “Y’know it ain’t hundred percent yo boys finna be there right?” Tyquan asked breaking the silence. “Don’t feed me that shit, Tyquan. They’re gonna be there, all of them. Alexander, Tyrone, Eddie, Javonte, just watch ese.” Henrique replied with a face of doubt, which didn’t match up with his words. “Just watch.” Many minutes passed until they finally met at the meet up spot, the old destroyed and abandoned warehouse. It was the exact time, and the place was empty, no one was there, even Henrique knew that, the rain kept coming harder and harder. The hideout they just fought for was always a place Henrique stayed, he never really had a real home. Henrique clenched his fist and hit the windshield. “FUCK!” Henrique shouted angrily as he kept hitting the windshield until his hand started bleeding and it cracked. He thought about what might’ve happened to his friends and it brought tears into his eyes. “Just, drop me off anywhere, where ever you go, I don’t give a fuck.” Henrique said wiping the tears off of his face. “I know exactly what you’re going through, but instead I know what happened to my friends. I saw them niggas get shot up, executed right in front of their boss, the person who was supposed to protect them the most, it may not seem like it, but I cared for them, I would even say I cared for them like my own family. I let them down, and I’m a shit leader for that happening.” “It ain’t your fault man, you couldn’t do shit. I’m sorry for being an asshole about the whole rumble shit, you understood why I was angry, but I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.” “It’s good nigga, just know I’ll just drop you next time.” Tyquan jokingly said with a smile. “Whatever man, but I know this. The Mafia, Money Kingz, and any other people affiliated with those pieces of shit. They fucked with the wrong people.” Henrique said vengefully. ---- Eddie and Tyrone were sitting in a local McDonalds to avoid the rain, Eddie just had a blank and what seemed to be emotionless expression on his face. Tyrone looked at him, worried and concerned for him, he didn’t know how Eddie felt and what he wanted to do, but he couldn’t take his mind off of Latoya, his friend needed him, but he didn’t know if his girlfriend may have needed him more. “This is just like the time I thought you were dead.” Eddie said randomly breaking the strong silence between the two. “When you were laying in that hospital bed four years ago, I was sad, depressed, thought you wouldn’t make it, despite all the things I said, there was a piece of my mind that said “Tyrone won’t live through this, just let him go, Eddie.” I couldn’t just do that, I couldn’t just leave that room with Jamal and let you lay there and die, I had to be there, JUST to make sure I was wrong, and you know what? I’m glad I am. I appreciate what you’re doing for me, Tyrone, I really do, but I’m just better off dealing with shit alone.” Eddie said saddened. “Damn man, but you want to know something?” Tyrone asked. “What?” “When Tyler shot me up, I knew I wouldn’t make it, I knew you and Jamal would see me die, that was the first time I ever had anything like that happen to me, and I…I’m not even afraid of death anymore. I just see it coming, I’m slowly waiting for it, and you know what? I’m fine with it, because every gang banger falls, no matter how big, or how bad, as soon as those bullets hit you, you’re nothing but skin and bones.” Eddie heard out these words and closed his eyes, just replaying Alicia’s death, over and over. He didn’t want Tyrone to lose Latoya so he looked at Tyrone. “Go find your girl, Tyrone, I ain’t worth this shit, bro.” Eddie said with a warm smile on his face, trying to mask his depression. Tyrone smiled back and got up from his seat. “This might sound cold, but you’ll be alright, Eddie, after a while, you get used to it, then you’ll just forget it.” Tyrone said in a low pitch as he walked out of the restaurant, right into the storm. Eddie looked down at the table and just kept thinking about Alicia, never being able to forget the events that occurred. Credits *Tyrone Johnson *Eddie Kato *Henrique *Javonte *Brianna *Tyquan *Joseph *Alexander (Mentioned) *Jamal Cozart (Mentioned) *Tyler (Mentioned) Trivia *This issue marks the first appearance of the Saints warehouse since Issue 18. **In this issue it's revealed they were using it as a meet up spot. Category:Do Miami: Day By Day Category:Do Miami: Day By Day Issues Category:Issues Category:Dark